


The One Who Said No

by Liryczna



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not very impressed with the console room of the TARDIS, and, to be honest, the same could be said about her attitude towards its owner too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Said No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosite/gifts).



> drabbles or shortfics written for prompts on tumblr.

1.  
“And what if I don’t?” Susan crossed her arms and looked at him with all the ferocity of someone who was quite used to hearing all sorts of excuses and had enough of them for a few lifetimes, thank you very much. She was not very impressed with the console room of the TARDIS, and, to be honest, the same could be said about her attitude towards its owner too.

“What?“ 

"What if I don’t want to run away with you,” she repeated calmly, a little bit louder this time. “I have enough insensible things here. It’s getting late, I want to go home.”

“You can’t go home now!” The Doctor yelled bewildered. “The fun bit starts now, the adventure bit! You can’t just skip it like that because you’d rather go to work-”

Susan just gave him the look.

“If I wanted to have an adventure I’d look for one myself. I’m quite capable, I assure you," 

And the Doctor dared not to argue with that. 

 

2.  
“Another one?” She shook her head with resignation. The screen before her flickered helpfully and showed her the next incriminating photo. This one in shorts. “Just how many people were mad enough to take you up on that ridiculous invitation?”

“A… hundred?” He seemed to think about it for a while. “Maybe more, I never really counted.”

“Do you force them into those revealing costumes?” She gestured at the picture. “Or is it a special requirement for those with red hair?” 

“What? No! What are you even looking at… Oh.”

For a moment they both stared at the photo of Turlough in silence until it changed with a long, annoyed click.

 

3.  
“Am I dead?”

Susan sighed and once again told herself that hitting stray Time Lords with an umbrella was not a logical thing to do, no matter how annoying they were at the moment. This particular renegade was the bane of her existence, especially in his Tenth regeneration. Unfortunately for Susan, he really liked to drop by from time to time to share his feelings with her.

Gods only knew why.

“No, but you are certainly in the way,” she answered flatly. “Are you going to help me move these boxes to the classroom, or are you too busy moping in the corner?”

 

4.  
“Are you really that shallow?” She gave him a look over her paperwork and the Doctor shivered at the mere thought of her disapproval. He knew already that Susan could become scary if she really wanted.

“Why, is it shallow to think that I deserve to be angry after all what I have lost?” The Time Lord tried to appear hurt. 

“It was never about you, Doctor.” Susan crossed something out on her paper and continued speaking, without even bothering to look at him. “And yet you always make it about yourself.”

“It was the only decision I could have made at the time.”

“Maybe,” she admitted. “But now leave them be. Rory and Amy are going to be happy together, even when they are stuck in the past. You should learn to cope as well.”

 

5.  
“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” Clara crossed her arms, but did not close the door. “I suppose you won’t be much help then?”

The Doctor, whose hand Susan was holding, got up in panic, untangling himself and clearly wanting to be as far as possible even in the small space of the console room. As the human already saw them, it was a touch too late. Refusing to be affected, Susan took time to straighten her skirt and brush off nonexistent dust before she rose. She knew it was impeccable, but it never hurt to make sure.

“Clara! It’s not what you think!”

“No? Should I leave you two alone?” Clara smirked. “Or maybe do you need company?”

The Doctor looked appalled at the mere thought, while Susan just raised one eyebrow, clearly beyond all the mocking. Still, the woman looked closely at the human as the insufferable idiot tried to explain. The human was a tad jealous, probably, but more likely to be annoyed that nobody told her anything. The Doctor seemed to excel in that at least.

“No, Clara, how can you even suggest that I… That we…” He fumbled a bit with his hands and blushed considerably. Susan sighed. No matter how old the Time Lord was, he still seemed as childish as ever. “It’s impossible!”

“Impossible – no, just very unlikely.” When he tried to protest, Susan gave him the Look and turned to Clara once more. “It seems we have never met before.” She smiled politely, or at least made an attempt. “It is nice to meet you. My name is Susan.”

“Clara. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“It was a surprise to see my old… acquaintance alive. As the matter of death seems to be my forte, I simply had to inquire how he managed to do that.”

“Oh. Are you trying to change it?”

When Susan did not deny it on the spot, Clara was clearly surprised. She looked at the Doctor and he avoided her gaze. Their communicative skills had a lot to be desired, but as Susan knew the Doctor was beyond help, she ignored it.

“Maybe in the future,” she said. ”Not today.”

“Ah. Tea, then?”

“I would be delighted.”


End file.
